Betrayl and a new life
by FluffyDucky7923
Summary: inuxyuyu crossover kags gets betrayed, finds secrets about herself, and meets some new friends vote on pairing R&R on super hold
1. the betrayl

Mushi: well hi this is my story review or flame either one is highly recommendable : )

Miroku: ok am I gonna be in this story?????

Mushi: well um….. For a little while hehe

Miroku: well tell me this do I get any action?

Mushi: HENTIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miesa: sure I'll give you a lemon with sango some time

Miroku: (looks like a kid in a candy store)

Sango: WHATTTT!!!!!!!!!!!! What if I don't wanna have a lemon with him (points to miroku)

Miesa: well I guess mirkou gets a lemon wit o I don't know maybe BOTAN

Sango: (looks horrified) NO BLUE HAIRED GIRL IS TAKIN MY MAN FROM ME!!!!! Oops (looks all innocent)

Miroku: sango I never knew u cared

Sango: don't get used to it

Mushi: w/e as long as I don't have to write it now to begin the story

Disclaimer: if I owned inuyasha or yuyu-hakashu I would not be here

#####################################################################3

It was another day in the normal life of kagome higurashi. Not. She woke up in the feudal era cooking breakfast when she noticed inuyasha wasn't there and he was normally yelling at her for not hurrying up. "Hey Sango, miroku do you know where inuyasha went?" "Sorry lady kagome we haven't seen him all morning" miroku answered. "Well I guess I'll have to go find him" –kagome. (Ok I'm just goin to put like kagome instead of said kagome and suff like tat cause it sounds kinda stupid) so kagome went out to find inuyasha but came upon kikyou and inuyasha together "Inuyasha who do you love me or my reincarnation it's time for you to choose,"-kikyou. "I never liked kagome she's just a shadow of you,"-inu. And he bent down and started making out with her (okay I can't have a lemon cause me folks read these things by hackin into my affairs so I kinda have to stay clean use ur imagination if u want a lemon) Kagome ran to the well she didn't care how far it was or even notice when the tree branches scratched her face all she could think about was 'why inuyasha why did you betray me' and with that thought jumped into the well (okay inuyasha said he loved kagome but then went and did that with kikyou so he betrayed her)

Some where in rekia888

"Botan get yusuke and crew in here right now"-koenema. (Sp) "Yes sir,"-botan.

BEEP BEEP BEEP "alright already I'm up what do you want? "-Yusuke. Yusuke c'mon we have to go now koenema (SP) needs to see you,"- botan.

"Fine,"-yusuke.

Mushi: well there you have it a super short first chap

Miesa: damn parents I guess I can't write any lemons (pouts)

Miroku: crying

Kagome: ur right that was short

Mushi: ya well u try to write sleep deprived

Kagome: but you did good for it being 4 a.m.

Miesa: well anywho review (not ment to rhyme)

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V sees the arrows review or flame o and vote on pairings

Yus/kag or hiei/kag only ones cause yukina will be with kurama


	2. Chapter 2

Mushi: hey I'm finally updating and it will be longer than the last one!   
Miesa: that's not saying much  
Mushi: do shut up will you!  
Miesa: don't get angry with me for saying the truth  
Mushi: w/e well anyway I got my own computer soo LEMON TIME well once the plot thickens!  
Miroku: am I going to get some action? (Looks with puppy dog face)  
Mushi: well maybe

Miesa: can we just get to the story

Mushi: Right Well you all know I don't own inuyasha or yuyu hakashu sooooooo no lawsuits (looks over to depressed lawyers) 

+   
Last Time Recap!  
Well Inuyasha betrayed Kagome jumped through the well then Koenma called the SD and here we are!

When Kagome got through the well she went inside and immediately sensed something amiss there was no souta playing video games, gramps yelling, or anything expecting the worse she ran into the kitchen only to find a note. Dear Kagome we are all staying at your aunt's house. Your grandma Genkai has agreed to train you while we're gone and she also has something important to tell you, Love Mom. Kagome smiled softly and headed upstairs and started packing this was just what she needed a way to get away from Inuyasha and the jewel for a while.  
SW (spirit world)  
Koenma began "I have called you all here for an important reason someone with incredible spiritual power is somewhere in the city according to our scanners. Your job is to track him down and bring him in." "WHAT THAT'S IT! I missed my date with Keiko for this!" (he he you know who he is) Both Hiei and Kurama sat silently thinking about what could cause Koenma to become so nervous. 'Fox what do you think about all of this?' I don't know whoever gets him to call us so urgently must be powerful 'hn.' "Yusuke you and your team go search for this powerful person NOW! This mission should be handled with most care for we believe this person may be part of an ancient race of miko dragons! impossible they were wiped out completely by naraku!'Naraku?' Naraku was an evil hanyou that rampaged and killed thousands in the feudal era who was destroyed by the great miko dragon herself. During the battle after she completed the Shikon Jewel she just disappeared and no one saw her after that. Her legend is well known and is used to scare bad demon children when they wont go to bed. 'hn'

back with Kagome

Kagome left after she was finished packing and headed towards Genkai's. While Kagome was going up the stairs she sensed demonic energy and thought 'Yukina's here!' (idk if Yukina actually gives off demonic energy but I believe she does) Kagome raced upstairs so fast you'd swear she was a demon. "Yukina!" yelled Kagome. "Kagome! How nice to see you again! Yukina replied. "You too!" "So why are you here Kags shouldn't you be searching for the Shikon Jewel with Inuyasha?' inquired Yukina. Kagome's good mood went down a little "no Inuyasha betrayed me for Kikyou so I decided to come back for a while and train so I could kill the traitorous bastard," "Oh well I could help you with healing if you want," Yukina suggested. "Really that'd be great thank you so much! But now I gotta go see grandma she has to tell me something I'll see you real soon ok. "Kagome I live here you'll see me more than soon," replied a very amused Yukina. "Right well still I have to go see grandma about something ja'ne. Kagome ran to the direction she sensed her grandmother and slowed down when she came to the door and slightly knocked. "Come in." "Kagome how nice to see you again sit I have something very important to tell you." "What is it grandma?" Kagome you're not human." THUNK that went better than I would've guessed.

Mushi: Ugh finally I'm finished with this chapter now I have to go do homework o joy! Well review please!

Miesa: it took you goddamn long enough!

Mushi: GO! Hehehe Miesa just took a trip to Greenland (its sort of like the sit command Kagome has)

Mushi: THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! And the pairing is gonna be Hiei/Kags (o ya I apologize for any OOCness but I really don't know exactly how Yukina acts the took Yu-Yu Hakashu off the air.


End file.
